Arthropod and helminth parasites cause hundreds of millions of dollars in economic damage annually on a global basis. In particular, flies, fleas, lice, mosquitoes, gnats, mites, ticks and helminths cause tremendous losses to the livestock and companion animal sectors. Arthropod parasites also are a nuisance to humans and can vector disease-causing organisms in humans and animals.
In spite of the commercial parasiticides available today, damage to humans, livestock and companion animals still occurs. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective parasiticides.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for treating animals and humans, and for controlling, preventing and protecting animals and humans from infestation and infection by arthropod and helminth parasites.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a composition for treating animals and humans, and for controlling, preventing and protecting animals and humans from infestation and infection by arthropod and helminth parasites.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.